Mabel's Little Meowicle
by PrinRue
Summary: "Dipper snapped out of his worried thoughts at the sound of the door opening and shutting quickly. He barely caught sight of Mabel as she hurriedly shuffled past the living room, her hands cradling the front of her jacket, as if holding something stuffed inside." Just a short one shot of how the Pines' family cat came to be.


**Ah! That title! It's too punny!**

**Anyway... remember the cat that's onscreen for like two seconds at the beginning of Tourist Trapped? The one the parents take from Mabel when they're sending the twins to Gravity Falls? Ever wonder how she got that cat? No? Well, you're getting that story anyway! Here's my little backstory on the Pines family cat.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper looked to the front door again, hoping for it to burst open and Mabel come skipping through. It didn't. The six year old frowned and kicked his legs up and down impatiently. They were never home this late from the bus. They were always in the door by 3:21; he'd tested it. Of course, he normally would've been walking home with her if a dumb fever hadn't kept him home that day.

Dipper looked at the clock again. 3:29. _Where was she? _He growled in annoyance and picked up the book his parents had brought down for him earlier, but he couldn't read it anymore. What could be keeping her? The only things he could think of that would make Mabel stop on her way home were something shiny, something soft, or something-

Dipper snapped out of his worried thoughts at the sound of the door opening and shutting quickly. He barely caught sight of Mabel as she hurriedly shuffled past the living room, her hands cradling the front of her jacket, as if holding something stuffed inside.

"Mabel! Where are you-" Dipper started.

"Nowhere, Dipper! Okay, bye!" She yelled as she bolted up the stairs.

_Yeah, right._

Brushing aside the bit of discomfort he still felt from his earlier fever, Dipper got up and tiptoed after Mabel.

Not wanting her to hear him, since she'd try to hide whatever it was she had, Dipper silently peeked into her room. Mabel was on the floor by her bed, crouched over her jacket.

"It's okay. We're alone now. You can come out," she whispered to the coat, touching it gently. Suddenly, two fluffy gray ears popped up from the fabric. "There you are, Ashes! See, it's alright!" Mabel held out her hand, and the tiny ball of fur stood up and nuzzled her fingers.

A kitten. Mabel had brought home a kitten.

Dipper put his hand to mouth, trying to stifle the surprised gasp he felt. Why did Mabel have a kitten? Mom and Dad never said they were getting a kitten. Dad didn't even like cats. Did they know? Well, obviously not. But they should know. They'd be mad if they found out Mabel brought a stray into the house. Dipper had to tell them. But... he also couldn't just get Mabel in trouble like that. How about... yeah! The cat ran inside when she got home! And neither of them noticed it until now. That would work.

Dipper took a step back, ready to enact his plan... only to step on one of the squeaky floorboards in the hallway. He heard Mabel gasp.

"M-Mom?" she whispered.

Dipper poked his head into her room. "It's just me." She exhaled in relief, loosening her grip on her jacket; she must've pushed the cat back inside. The twins looked at each other for a silent moment, until Mabel's pink coat meowed.

"Oh, uh, that's just... just-" Mabel stuttered.

"A kitten?" Dipper finished.

"Yeah," Mabel answered in defeat, letting the animal climb out.

"Why'd you bring a cat home? You know Dad doesn't like them," Dipper started, stepping into the room.

"I know, I know, it's just... he was all alone, and he looked super sad. I didn't wanna leave him out there on the road. He coulda been hurt! Or worse!"

Dipper sat next to his sister on the carpet, looking at the kitten. Its light gray fur was matted and dirty, the white sock-like patches on its feet coated in dirt, but its rich blue eyes were bright and hopeful. Dipper offered his hand, giggling as the cat's rough pink tongue licked his finger.

"See, Dipper? Ashes likes you!" Mabel laughed. Dipper looked at his beaming twin, her affectionate eyes on the scrawny kitten, then back at the feline. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get him sent away. Dipper smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Okay. I get it."

Mabel gave her brother a squeeze. "I knew you'd love him!"

"Yeah," Dipper said, smiling as the kitten nuzzled his arm, purring softly. "He's growing on me."

"So... what're we gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

"I don't think we need to tell them anything. Once they see him, they'll love him. Plus..." Dipper paused, looking up from Ashes back to Mabel. "They'll be too proud of you to say no."

"Proud of me?" Mabel asked. "For what?"

"For helping this kitten. He's safe now, and he'll be happy and loved with you. Of course Mom and Dad will be proud of you for that."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know I am."

Mabel grinned, leaning her head on Dipper's shoulder. She looked back at the little cat settling down on her lap, a look of contentment on its face.

"Thanks, bro-bro."


End file.
